


Ravishing

by Miss_Lv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Blackmail, Bondage, Cock Slapping, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Forced Feminization, Gangbang, Gaslighting, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Games, Rape, Sexist Language, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: Theseus holds a dinner party at his home and once Newt plays his part, he escapes, unaware he has an admirer following him.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 17
Kudos: 1018





	Ravishing

**Author's Note:**

> RAPE!!!
> 
> Straight up non-con fantasy rape fic, Newt is forced and of course, likes it, you know how it goes in these.

Newt was on his absolute best behaviour.

Each creature he was currently looking after was settled into a tightly sealed enclosure in a tightly sealed charmed suitcase within his tightly sealed bedroom within the seal on the upper floors of the house. Theseus had helped Newt do them to ensure there were no flaws that any creatures might use to escape and wreak havoc.

Everything would be fine.

The dinner party would go without a hitch. These important Ministry people would be delighted and Theseus would be promoted to his dream job of head auror. Newt would sit quietly in his fancy new outfit and not make a fuss over anything.

It would all be fine.

The fact that almost twenty strangers were in his home felt a bit like slowly suffocating but Newt could handle a single night of this. People in the dining room and sitting room, milling about and chatting in circles. Theseus rushing to entertain them all while trying to not look like he was rushing.

Influential people.

Newt sipped a glass of discreetly watered-down champagne and tried not to look at the clock again. He only had to stay an hour before finding Theseus and being excused to his bedroom for the night to study like a proper young man aiming to enter an apprenticeship.

He had made it through the meal without mishap. Newt had used all the right silverware for the right plates. Their house-elf Milly had helped him with that as she served, subtly slipping the right spoon forward a bit so he knew. He had also managed polite conversation about Hogwarts and graduating without actually saying anything he shouldn’t. Like how he had only managed to do so by the grace of a kind professor who arranged for him to take his NEWTS and on paper at least, be a graduate of the school. Even if he did all his last year classes via correspondence. But Newt had told no one about his shameful expulsion and no one had brought it up. Theseus and Newt had been practising all week, making small conversations. Playing the guest for each other. While the whole thing seemed silly to Newt, he did know how much it meant to Theseus. How very much he wanted this to work out, achieve his goals and win his dreams. Newt could at least understand such a thing. He knew it would be hard for Theseus when he revealed that he planned to leave and study creatures instead of taking a desk job at the ministry. But having this would help soften the blow Newt thought. He could give this to Theseus, try his best to help and such.

So Newt smiled weakly at people and talked about nonsense things, agreed softly and let people chatter at him. He made solid attempts to follow them and properly listen. Did his best really and when the clock stuck he couldn’t leave fast enough. 

“Not your sort of event?” One man asked, smiling sympathetically as he handed Newt another flute of champagne and stopped him from his escape. 

“I’m afraid not,” Newt agreed very politely with a fake smile in place. He took a nervous drink and was surprised to find the drink watered down to a bearable degree as he had been doing all night. He had thought no one noticed. 

The stranger smiled and winked knowingly. 

“You're doing very well, your brother should be proud you’ve managed among the vipers so well.”

“I’d prefer real vipers I think,” Newt muttered and the man blinked, hearing the low comment. 

Knowing he was messing up, Newt managed a weak excuse and tried to calmly hurry off, seeking his brother and escape from this polite social hell. 

Theseus caught his eye as he moved across the room and gave Newt a warm grateful look. He offered a shy smile in answer. Theseus gestured upstairs and relief poured through Newt. He nodded and slipped under the rope of the stairs and headed up to finally escape.

The muffled talking fading was like a weight being lifted off his shoulders. It sounded like bees buzzing and terribly overwhelming. A sound spell silenced it all, so they didn’t bother the neighbours. Theseus had cast it upstairs as well so Newt could escape the noise.

Newt was glad to have finished and done fairly well. He had been dreading knocking over a wine glass or saying something people would be upset at. Not for himself, but for his brother’s sake.

Stepping into the small bathroom off the hall, Newt left the door ajar as he just wanted to splash some water on his face. He’d be sweating a bit all night, nerves getting at him. The cool water felt like a blessing and already his mind was moving on. Thinking of visiting his creatures and make sure everyone was ok or waiting a bit longer until most people were gone. But the upper rooms we’re well warded against any of them getting out he mused.

Newt jerked when he heard the door shut, not even hearing it open.

Looking in the mirror he could see a man was there with him. Somehow getting passed the wards.

Newt tried to shove him away, the bathroom was tight and it only took a step for the man’s chest to be pressed to Newt’s back. A hand clamped over his mouth before Newt thought to cry out. He tried to fight, tried to buck him off, knocking over the soap dish as his hips were pinned to the sink and one hand was snatched. The other grabbed by magic. Both of his wrists forced to his back, crossed like he was being arrested.

The hand on his mouth was tight and Newt tried to bite him but magic stopped his jaw from closing.

“So rude, so weak and soft and utterly rude,” the man mused, his voice low and amused. Their gaze met in the mirror. His accent was American and he was an older man. Forties maybe, Newt wasn't good at knowing. But he wanted to commit his attacker to memory. Handsome, black and grey hair, nice suite, someone fancy.

He winked at Newt in the mirror and Newt responded by slamming his head back to try and head butt him. He avoided it was a smirk, pinning Newt’s upper body against his own as his free hand when up to Newt’s neck and squeezed on his throat.

“How does it feel? To be so weak? Overtaken so easily. So small and thin. Theseus hopes you’ll grow more but I think you’ll stay small like this. You’re meant for it really.”

Newt tried to jerk free, barely hearing the man as he struggled to escape.

The hand on his throat closed slowly until Newt couldn’t breathe. Gasping and choking for air. It released him just as slow, drawing it out until Newt’s vision blinked a bit.

“You know, Theseus has a lot riding on tonight, his dream job right in front of him.”

Newt blinked, knowing it was true. Theseus had begged Newt to behave and had been prepping this for weeks, working hard but also very excited. Talking about the promotion being his main career goal. About all he would achieve and do to improve the ministry. 

“Do you really want to ruin that?” Newt stilled, eyes wide as he stared at the man in the mirror, meeting his dark gaze. Feeling something in him sinking down.

“Do you think Theseus would forgive you? Of course, he would say he did, but his smile would never be the same, knowing you made trouble tonight, ruined it all.”

The hand on his mouth dropped and Newt took in a few open-mouthed gasps. He glanced at the closed door and knew the silencing spells on the floor would mean no would hear him. His wrist were still tightly bound with magic, unwavering and sure. The man was powerful.

“W-what do you want from me?”

“What do I want? This is about what you want. If you want to help ensure Theseus gets his promotion.”

“He’ll get it just fine.”

“I’m on the council, the deciding vote. I’ll decide if he gets it or not.”

“You're lying,” Newt refuted but the man was so calm and certain. Not looking caught at all as he smirked in the mirror.

“I’m not and you know I’m not.”

“What...what do you want?”

“I’m curious about you, all soft and small, frail and feminine. Are you really a man?”

Newt blinked, frowning down as he pulled at his hands uselessly.

“Of course I am.”

“Really? Such a pretty face, such a soft darling.”

Newt jerked when the man cupped his chest, fondling Newt’s body.

“S-Stop it!”

“Hush now, I want to see for myself. I won’t be satisfied until I know.”

Newt tried to jerk away as the man undid the buttons of his shirt and reached under it. His hands were cold as the cupped at his chest and tugged on his nipples roughly.

“Pervert! You dirty pervert,” Newt hissed, trying to kick his legs out but pinned in the tight little room.

He pulled harder on Newt’s nipples, leaning over his back, resting his chin on Newt’s shoulder as he pulled his shirt wide open to see his pink nipples. He tugged on one and then the other, pulling them taut.

“Stop it, stop it,” Newt yanked at his arms but the spell was so solid.

“You’re rather dainty aren’t you? More like a woman than a man.”

Newt tried to shake his head. Watching the man turn on the water and then run his finger under it a moment. Icy cold as they touched his nipples and plucked at them some more. His one hand kept pulling while his other reached down and was starting to undo Newt’s trousers.

“Please stop, please,” Newt gasped out, trembling now. 

“You’ve already given up? Where is your aggressive side? Fighting until the end. Begging would suite a submissive little thing better. Is that what you are?”

Newt shook his head, trying to fight tears as the man groped him. Cold fingers on his cock as he pushed Newt’s pants down. A mocking laugh sounded and Newt shut his eyes against the humiliation as the man cupped his soft cock.

“Look at how small this is, more like a clit then a cock. I knew you weren’t a true man. You’re a little bitch male, meant to be taken and used.”

“Stop, please stop.”

The man surprised him by doing so, pulling his hands back.

“Should I just go downstairs then? You don’t seem to want this gift. This chance to help your brother for once. From what I’ve heard you’ve been nothing but a burden.”

The man met Newt’s gaze head on. “Needy since you're parents died, holding Theseus back. You were kicked out of school and now you’re living off of him. Taking and taking without ever giving.”

Newt shook his head, feeling tears pool in his eyes as his hands released. He pulled them forward, trying to pull up his pants and close his shirt. Trembling badly.

“Such a greedy and selfish boy. It’s a shame, Theseus would have done well as a leader.”

Newt whined out, closing his eyes, shame and humiliation coursing through him. This was wrong, so very wrong. But behind closed doors deals happened. Newt had heard that before. About corruption in the ministry and needing to know the right people. About favours owed. Theseus had given Newt everything he could, had helped him time after time.

He put a hand to his mouth and swallowed a sob down.

The man reached for the doorknob and a tear ran down Newt’s face as he reached out to stop him.

“What do you want?” He whispered, feeling forlorn. But he could do this, he could give this up for Theseus to succeed.

“I’ve already told you, I want to see what you are.”

Newt trembled but let his shirt fall open slowly.

“Good girly, such a sweet thing. My name is Percival darling, I want to hear you say it.”

“...P-Percival.”

“Good pet,” the man replied, smirking as he stepped in closer to Newt. His hands pushed Newt’s shirt down and off, letting it fall to the floor before he pulled Newt’s pants down as well, forcing him to undress.

“Take it all off, I want to see you. So soft and pretty. Gorgeous really. Look at you, pale skin and freckles, a right beauty. Look at those legs, stunning.”

Newt swallowed weakly and undressed, pulling his socks off and standing there naked, a pervert eyeing him up.

Percival reached out and cupped Newt’s chest against, pulling at his nipple.

“You've even got tits, look at you, sensitive here.”

It wasn’t that odd, was it? To feel it when someone was touching there. Percival crowded Newt back, his bare ass hitting the sink as the man leaned down and sucked on Newt’s chest. His teeth pulling at the nipple roughly. Newt’s hands shot up to shove him away but he made himself stop. Closing his eyes he tried to ignore what was happening at the man slobbered on his chest, licking and pulling at his nipples.

But the sensation was there, tingling away. Was it really strange to feel it?

Percival pulled back, smirking at the hard nubs of Newt’s chest.

“Look at you, all excited. That’s how we know you’re not a true man. Forced into a corner and what do you do? Beg and then get excited, you like being dominated.”

“I don't,” Newt argued, shaking his head, trying to get away but the sink gave him no room.

“Really?” Percival reached out and took hold of Newt’s cock. His hands grabbed the man’s wrist as he groped him, pulling on the length. Newt whimpered but made his grip go soft.

“No fight at all, soft. But it suits you. You’ll do well as someone’s little wife. You want to study beasts right? That’s no career, not really. But it’s something a wife would do.”

Newt bit his lip and tried to ignore the words, not wanting to listen to them at all. But his mother had said something along the same lines, a hobby, not a career. 

The hand on him was more harsher than his own had ever been but Percival was pulling on him, masturbating Newt’s cock. Despite his best attempts to disregard it, he could feel himself stiffening up.

“How can you say you don’t like it when you’re getting hard. Look at this little clit. So tiny and sweet.”

Percival let go of Newt and took his hand in his own, making Newt cup the man's erection through his pants.

“See this? This is a proper cock.”

Newt shook his head weakly, a bit shocked at the sheer size.

“Open my pants, get it out, feel what a real cock is like.”

Trembling, Newt glanced at the door for escape but the idea of Theseus made him hesitate. If he was being honest, something else as well, a waking curiosity. Swallowing, his shaking hands undid the man’s trousers, the button and zipper, pushing his underwear aside so he could pull out the erection.

It felt hot in his hand, throbbing even as Newt stared down at it. It was utterly massive, thick and dark, with veins along it, the head bulbous and wide. Percival pulled Newt’s hip closer so their dicks were against one another, Newt’s not even half the size. He meant to be more upset and disgusted but the difference was shocking. Newt had no idea that cocks could be so different and something in him was immediately curious about the new information, despite the situation.

“See that? You’re no man, just a girly no one’s taken yet, no one's woken you up and showed you is all.”

“I’m not,” Newt protested weakly, trying to get his outrage stirred up again. Plenty of people had called him terrible things. But what was throwing him was Percival wasn’t saying ‘girly’ like it was a slander, more like it was a simple fact. Like it was a good thing. 

“You’ve got the looks darling, you’ll be fine. Land yourself some loving husband who adores you, you're that sweet and gorgeous. Now get down on your knees, I want you to look at it, really look.”

Newt shook his head in negative but when Percival’s hand pulled on his shoulder, he went. Fighting tears as he knelt in the small space. 

“See that, get a good smell as well.” Percival took hold of his erection and pushed it under Newt’s nose. Putting a hand in Newt’s hair and moving him as he pleased. Rubbing his cock along Newt’s face, over his chin and against his cheek.

It was disgusting and utterly humiliating. There was a heavy deep scent to it, filling Newt’s nose and clinging to his skin it felt like. 

“It’s nice, isn’t it? Just being told what someone wants rather than guessing? No effort. Open your mouth up.”

Newt tried to pull back but the hand in his hair went painfully tight.

“Open up little bitch boy,” Percival growled.

Newt felt tears run down his face then. His chin trembling as he put his hands on the man’s thighs, wanting to shove him away so badly. Sobbing through tears, he let his mouth fall opened a bit. It felt wrong and humiliating but Newt could do this for Theseus, he could. 

“You’ll have to be far wider than that.” Percival scoffed. His hand reaching out to pry Newt’s mouth open and then his cock shoving in. Newt choked at once and jerked back.

“Weak, not well trained at all. You’ll take time, someone will have to care about you to put the work in, to train you up properly.” The words flowed through Newt, confusing him. They were lies and nonsense, Newt would marry some woman eventually, if he married at all. 

He wasn’t someone’s wife. 

He couldn't be, was that even legal? To pretend to be a woman when you're a man?

Percival pried Newt’s mouth open even more and scooped his spit out, smearing it on his cock. He rubbed it on Newt’s face again, the saliva making it more obscene.

“Try again,” he commanded, pushing the fat head at Newt’s lips. It slid in a bit more but Newt still gagged and pulled off, coughing.

“Pathetic thing, come one, try more.” Newt whimpered as Percival took his cock in his hand and pushed it back into his face, making Newt open his mouth once more. He rubbed the tip on Newt’s tongue, taking hold of his cock and slapping it down lightly.

“Put your tongue out,” Newt obeyed and the man slapped the cock against it, smearing spit on his chin and face. Slapping Newt’s cheek with his cock as well.

“You might learn yet, get in there and lick me if you can’t suck.”

His hand guided Newt, making him lap at the fat cock in his face, smearing spit and pre-come on his face. The man pushed Newt at the base, making him lick at his ballsack. A musty scent clinging to the skin. A heavy masculine scent.

“Put them in your mouth, taste what a real man is made of.”

A revulsion build in Newt and he struggled to obey, opening his mouth meekly and sucking on the sack weakly. Animals did this sort of thing, it wasn’t that odd Newt told himself, trying to convince himself. 

“You really do need to learn. No one will love you long if you can’t please them.”

Newt shivered, tears and spit on his face as Percival pulled at his neck and made him stand up.

“Time to see just how much of a bitch you really are. Let’s see if you're a proper girly boy.”

Newt shivered, naked and exposed as he faced the man who reached back behind him and cupped his ass. Rough hands needed the flesh and one hand reached out to grab the soap. Newt looked over his shoulder and he could see as it changed, transmuted without a wand. 

Cold globs were pressed between his thighs, rubbing over his ass. Percival spun Newt around without warning, making him face the mirror as he reached and cupped Newt’s cock, stroking and lathering it in globs of white goo. He cupped Newt’s ballsack as well, chuckling.

“So tiny, like little marbles. You won’t ever impregnate a woman with these.”

Newt didn’t bother to respond, knowing the man would just ignore him. Perhaps they were small. He’d thought his cock was a normal size but Percival’s was so much bigger and he seemed so sure Newt’s was tiny. What if it really was? 

“Look at yourself, look at how pretty you are.”

Newt stared at the sink and Percival’s hand jerked to his neck, forcing him to look up.

“Look at yourself bitch. You’re so damn gorgeous, so bloody pretty. You made this happen, looking so perfect. Cute curls and meek eyes, such a stunning face. Look at those lips.” Percival's hand moved up, running along Newt’s lips and pushing three fingers into his mouth. Sinking them deep until he gagged Newt. He refused to let him go, spit running down his hand as he smeared the white tasteless goo in Newt’s mouth as he struggled to get his breath.

Newt scrambled for purchase gripping the sink sides just in time for Percival’s other hand to shove two fingers into his asshole.

Newt cried out, high and loud as he tried to escape. Percival held him there with his fingers in his mouth. He jammed the two fingers in deep and then pulled out, gathering more goo and pushing it into Newt. Crying openly now, Newt was forced to look at himself as the man violated him. Tears and spit all over his face, white goo dripping off his chin as he whimpered.

“You even sound like a girl, all soft and sweet, like music,” Percival commented, winking at Newt in the mirror.

“Now a man wouldn’t react to this, so shall we see?”

Newt sobbed out as the man kept fingering him, shove them in deep and moving them around. It felt so exposing, to have that part of him touched to casually. Over and over, the goo making it glide as he slammed his fingers up and into Newt.

Something jerked suddenly, shocking Newt as he jolted.

Percival grinned in the mirror, letting go of Newt’s face, finger sliding from his mouth. He put a hand on Newt’s hip to steady him as he rammed in again. The same angle and depth, rubbing at something inside Newt that made his knees weak. It felt like he was caressing his cock, but somehow inside him, something much more deeper and stronger. 

“See that? This is a pussy, a proper cunt you’ve got.”

“No, that's not, your wrong,” Newt hiccupped, slobber hanging off his face as he tried to fight the pleasure. It shouldn’t feel good, this should be horrid. Newt was a normal man. Wasn’t he?

“I told you, I’ve seen it a hundred times before. Little feminine things pretending to be men, not even really knowing.”

Newt tried to block out the words, they weren’t true. It was lies. He might not know much of sex but this couldn’t be real.

“You’re all soft and warm inside, perfect to be fucked, you’re meant for this.”

He gasped out as Percival hit that spot over and over mercilessly.

“You even have a brush,” he commented, grabbing the brush Newt used to tame his curls and pulling his fingers free from Newt’s ass. Before he could even think, Percival was slamming the brush handle up into him. The thicker handle feeling huge as it filled Newt up.

“How does it feel? Do you like that? Getting fucked?”

“Please, oh...no, please, please.” Newt cried, feeling so utterly wrong as the horrid violation felt good. He shut his eyes tight and didn’t want to feel it as the brush kept pumping into his body, rubbing against his insides and lighting something up in him.

“It’s ok darling, we both know it was meant to be. You’re too pretty not to be. Even like this." Newt's face was pulled up to the mirror, making him look at himself all spit smeared and red-faced from crying.

“Look at you, like a treasure, some fine thing that should be on display.”

Percival moved behind Newt, his face resting again the mirror as the man twisted the brush and crammed a finger in with it. Rubbing and pulling at Newt’s hole.

He pulled the brush out and let it fall into the sink.

His cock felt massive when it brushed Newt’s thigh, making him sob out and try weakly to escape.

“Hush now, I’ll be gentle, break you in nicely. You know now, no more fighting, you know this is your place.”

Newt sobbed and closed his eyes tight. He was lying, he had to be. 

“Come on now, no more denying it. You want a nice fat cock in this pussy.”

He felt Percival push his cock forward, smearing the goo on it as he lined it up. His legs pushed at Newt’s own, pressing them together. The man’s broad erection pushing between Newt’s thighs and gliding along his balls and cock. They felt too small and useless compared to the large cock rubbing against them. There were lewd sounds, wet and disgusting as the man pushed at Newt’s body.

His hands held Newt’s thighs together as he fucked the small spot between them, the head of his cock bobbing between Newt’s thighs.

“You like that darling?”

Newt shook his head, feeling weak and tired, confused. His backside felt empty and he was horrified to wonder what a cock would feel like in him. Surely it would be painful. What was wrong with him that he was thinking about such things. 

“Come on baby, we both know this won’t be enough for you. You need a breeding like a proper girly boy. A nice heavy load in your ass, stirring your insides up.”

Percival leaned over Newt, his chest against Newt's back as he kissed his neck, tongue licking out. Like a slimy creature along the line of Newt’s neck. 

Against his own will, it made his skin tingle. The wet heat making something in Newt react highly. Tears welled in his eyes. This wasn’t true, he was a man. Newt had heard of people who changed gender but this was nothing like that. He had never felt wrong in his body, he was a man, not a woman.

“You want me to breed you, don’t you? Want me to impregnate you. A real man fucking you full. We both know you want it so badly.”

“I don’t… you’re wrong.” Newt wanted him to be wrong. Perhaps he had wondered sometimes when he was younger, perhaps the thoughts had been on his mind but he had never acted on them. He had never suggested to anyone that he might be a bisexual or perhaps even gay. Newt had thought there would be time to sort it all out. But this beast muttering in his ear had to be wrong, Newt was not what he was suggesting. 

“You’re lying,” Newt whispered, more to himself than to Percival. 

“Am I?” Percival laughed, lips against Newt’s neck, he pushed a hand between them and pushed his fingers at Newt’s hole, opening it up.

The fingers felt good, sinking into him. Finding that place that made Newt moan out.

“Pretty girly, stop lying to yourself. You let this happen, sought it out.”

Newt shook his head, fighting tears and his confused mind. This was all wrong, he was being forced, raped against his will. He might have noticed this man across the room but he didn't stare or anything, had he?

“Stop it, please stop it,” Newt begged out, the words feeling weak and soft. His voice was even high, breathy like a woman.

“Shhhh, it’s ok sweetheart, it’s hard to take in, hard to realize. But you’ll learn.”

Percival's fingers pulled free and he pulled himself backward, cock still rubbing against Newt’s thighs. His other hand reached around Newt and took his tiny cock in hand, jerking him off as Newt held onto the sink and fought the pleasure. But everything was wet and slick, warm and good. He could hear himself panting, wet slick sounds as Percival masturbated him.

His other hand held his cock at Newt’s asshole, rubbing it there, teasing him. Pushing a bit but then pulling away.

It felt maddening and Newt tried to think straight but everything was dizzy. Pleasure and humiliation warring in him. It felt so nice to have his cock stroked so well and he could feel himself rising up to release. Was there a point in fighting it anymore? 

“No man could feel so nice, you're a bitch boy for sure,” Percival mused and Newt cried out, loud and echoing in the compact bathroom as he came suddenly. His seed to dribble out against Percival’s fingers as Newt felt his ass being forced open. He couldn’t even escape as pleasure rolled through him, seed dripping from his cock as Percival rammed his massive swollen cock deep into Newt. It felt like it was going into his stomach, as if it would make him ill.

“You came from being fucked, your first cock in your ass and you spurted like a fountain.”

Newt whimpered, trying to reason that wasn’t why. It was the hand on his cock, but Percival’s grip was gone now. Instead, there was a fat prick buried inside Newt’s guts. He felt opened up in a way he never knew was possible. It hurt, his insides aching terrible, cramping up.

“Look at this darling,” Percival held up his slimy hand, Newt’s own come on it. He rubbed it on Newt’s face and sank two fingers into his mouth. Newt just let them in, tasting the salty bitterness of his own seed, pain making him hold perfectly still. Percival’s fingers tasted a bit magical, something on them as they rubbed on Newt’s tongue.

“Suck on them, a bit of a pain tonic to help you,” Percival explained and Newt had no idea where the man had ever gotten such a thing, much less on his fingers, but he sucked eagerly. Feeling magic spill into him and the throbbing pain in him fading away immediately.

At first, it was a relief but then Newt could feel a new throbbing inside him, something hot and heavy, pleasurable. That was impossible though, surely he wasn’t enjoying this as all. Percival met his gaze in the mirror, as if he knew what Newt was thinking exactly.

“You’re loving this, being used, being claimed. Just relax into it, get used to the feeling of it, inside you, filling you, marking you. Like beasts mating in the wild.”

Newt whined out, confused and feeling vulnerable.

There was a cock in him, a huge throbbing dick was inside him right then. He could feel his asshole trying to close, unable to with the erection in him. His insides all opened up so wide.

“Come here baby girl,” Percival pulled at Newt, tugging him so his back rested against the man’s chest. He was still fully dressed, Newt naked and on display. Percival kissed Newt, not caring about the mess on his skin, slow and warm. Kissing his forehead too as he wrapped his arms around Newt snuggly, holding him gently.

“Deep breath,” he guided Newt and he didn’t bother to fight as the man pulled back and then slid up into him. His feet went onto their toes, trying to escape it but Percival pushed him down, careful but firm. 

“Don’t fight it, try and relax, just let it in, let it happen now, darling.”

Newt felt cried out, whimpering weakly, his throat sore.

Percival went slowly, reaching down to smear Newt’s own seed on his cock so he could fuck him smoother. Newt’s own come was making the way for the man taking him.

“Good little darling, you’re doing so good, doing so damn good. You feel so soft and hot inside, utterly perfect.”

Newt shivered, feeling as if his insides were being rearranged.

“Look at that, you can see it.”

Shivering, Newt looking into the mirror, horrified that he could truly see it. The man's cock bulging in Newt’s belly when he shoved all the way in. It was wrong and terrible but something about the motion so fascination. Newt put a hand on his stomach and could feel it as Percival moved behind him.

“Amazing isn’t it? You can feel it, that need in you, to be filled up with a load of seed. Not some little thing like your dick would, but a thick proper load of come inside you. You want to be bred, used and marked, impregnated. It’s just instinct, nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to fight.”

Newt wanted to say no, lips parting but he felt so off, mind spinning, staring at the mirror as he was fucked. Percival behind him looking so massive, broad and filled out compared to Newt’s skinny body, all soft and weak. He hadn't even been able to fight him off at all. The sheer strength and then words binding Newt to his will. It did remind him a bit of creatures, males proving their power before they could mate. Newt...had he let him? He hadn’t even tried to use magic to escape, had he?

A knock on the door made Newt jerked, trying to escape. Percival grabbed him and slammed in, all the way buried as the knock came again.

“Newt? Are you in there?” Theseus’ voice called out.

“Imagine if he opened that door and saw you like this, dripping spit and come, like an utter slut. What would he think?” Percival whispered into Newt’s ear, hands tight on his waist, holding Newt down on his cock.

“I’m f-fine,” Newt croaked out, voice pitched all wrong.

“Newt? You sound off, are you alright?”

Percival pulled back a bit and then slide back in, not slamming but rocking gently, pulling Newt’s insides and rubbing that place in him. His toes curled on the floor as Newt struggled not to make a sound.

“I feel a...ah, b-it sick, but I’m o-ok,” Newt managed out, trying to keep his words steady as the man lazily rode him. It should have been so much more wrong, but it felt good. Thrilling and terrifying with his brother right there beside them. 

“I’m fine Thee,” he added. “Please go back to y-your guests.”

“Alright. I’ll come to check on you again Newt. Feel better.”

Newt listened to the sound of his brother walking away, footsteps fading as they creaked on the stairs and then going silent as the sound spell cut them off.

“Even you know, you can’t deny it now. There was no reason to tell him you were fine, unless you are.” Percival explained soothingly, rubbing Newt’s back as he kept pushing into him. He let his weight slap into Newt more, a loud sound of skin hitting skin as he fucked into Newt and touched all sorts of parts inside him.

“Look at that cunt, all pink and ripe, hungry for it.” Percival moved faster, jolting his body into Newts with more force.

He felt so drained, tired from fighting, so disoriented and taken aback that this was feeling good. It was wrong and filthy but Newt’s body felt good, the sheer girth pumping in his was making his knees weak.

Percival’s warm sure hand cupped Newt’s cock and Newt realized he was hard again, enjoying this.

What was wrong with him?

“It’s ok. If you weren’t a bitch boy you’d be messed up in the head to like this. But you’re meant for it, it’s ok if you’re meant for it, isn't it? A beast can’t help it’s nature after all.”

Newt blinked, not sure, scared and dazed.

“Let me take care of you baby,” the man behind him soothed, pulling back and slipping out of Newt. His asshole felt like it was gaping, maybe it was. It felt so open and used, empty even.

“Reach back and put it back in, I want you to ride me, accept who you are now.”

Newt trembled, looking at the man in his mirror with wide scared eyes. Percival looked so calm and sure, steady and composed. Newt looked at the closed door where his brother had been and his chin quivered. He was smeared in saliva, come, goo, and an utter mess. Percival looked so doubtless and certain, handsome in his fancy suit. Newt whimpered out, reaching back, looking over his shoulder as his shaking fingers took hold of the man’s fat cock and guided back it to asshole.

“Sink back, go slowly, you just lost your virginity after all,” Percival coaxed gently, helping Newt ease back onto the wide dick opening him up.

“That is sweetie, you're doing so good Newt, so perfect. So utterly lovely.”

Newt didn’t know how to respond, pushing back on the cock and very timidly moving up and down on it. Rocking himself as Percival rubbed his back soothingly. The man was swinging so wildly, between muddling Newt’s mind up and complimenting him, so comforting when Newt did as he asked. 

“Put your hand on your stomach, feel it pushing in you.”

Newt obeyed, still amazed he could actually feel it there, nudging at his stomach each time he sank down. It was so odd but also so good, Newt liked it, pressing his hand to feel it as he moved a bit faster, sitting back a bit harder.

“Eager little thing, be careful or you’ll end up a slut.”

Newt whined out, feeling his body being stirred up, like before but reaching higher. Was it really because the man was in him, was being fucked doing this to Newt?

Was he more feminine than masculine?

“Come here,” Percival yanked out and led Newt, pushing him to kneel over the toilet in the corner. His knees on either side of the narrow seat as Percvial rammed back into him and Newt cried out loudly.

It felt so right, the larger body over Newt, holding him in place. The hair on Percival’s arms rubbing on Newt’s smooth arms as he yanked him back to met each lunge. Holding Newt up by his wrists pulled behind him as the man fucked him from behind. Newt’s hair was matted to his head with sweat, dripping down his nose as Percival grunted and fucked him harder, barely sweating at all.

“You like it don’t you? Are you going to come from this? A true bitch boy, spilling his empty seed down the toilet where it belongs.”

“Please,” Newt gasped, mind muddled the steady slap into his ass all he could focus on. The way he was opening up for the man’s large cock to fill him, taking him.

Newt felt so dirty and slimy but it felt good in a twisted way. He wanted more of it, wanted the man to pump his seed into him, to fill Newt.

“You want to be bred?” Percival asked and Newt sobbed, nodding his head.

“Do you? Say it baby girl.”

“I… I want it, I want...please,” Newt mumbled out, voice hoarse and soft. Barely there over the wet filthy sound of his pussy being fucked. Loud sloppy sounds.

“Of course you do, you don’t just want it, you need it, you need this, don’t you?”

Newt nodded his head. His cock was throbbing desperately but his ass felt more. Each time Percival rammed in deep something in Newt jolted. Like a spell shocking him, a desperate pleasure building in Newt that he just needed to fill up.

“Oh please… please,” Newt whined out, his whole body tensing up for something as he cried out, louder and louder. His knees slipped off the toilet but Percival held him up by his arms, ramming into Newt viciously with a massive battering ram inside him it felt like.

Newt could feel it all stirring up so much higher than before, nothing had felt like this ever. The cock thrust into him, claiming him so aggressively, making him feel submissive.

“I’m going to breed you now, baby, you’re gonna come from this,” Percival snapped out, fucking Newt so hard, dominating him.

He was meant for this. Feeling that swollen cock inside him, getting ready to spill and fill his insides up.

“Fuck, girly, I’m going to knock you up, gonna put a baby in this bitch hole.”

Newt cried out, Feeling Percival’s member twitching as he slammed the entire length in one last time. Newt’s voice rising so high as he came as well, getting off on the idea that this man was pumping a load into Newt’s body. It ran through his body like a lightning flash, overtaking everything else. Pleasure coursing through his ass and through every last inch of him, pounding into him. He had never known sex was supposed to be like this, so overwhelming. He had heard but never really believed.

Newt came back to himself slowly, a long string of drool hanging from his slack mouth. Percival was still fucking him but with more care now. Newt’s own seed was splatter into the toilet water, floating there uselessly.

“Do you understand now?”

Newt whimpered but nodded his head.

Percival let Newt sink down to the floor slowly, helping him fumble to sit on the cold tiles. Percival held his hair lovingly as he wiped his cock off on Newt’s face and hair, cleaning it up. His asshole felt gaping and Newt struggled to close it, to keep everything inside him.

“Darling thing, your brother would be so proud of you, doing this for him. Repaying him and coming into yourself. You’ll do so well as a bitch boy, as a girly sweet thing.”

Newt whined out.

“Come on now, you’ve won me over, let’s make sure the whole council agrees.”

“Newt?” Theseus knocked on his bedroom door. Newt glanced at the clock, it was getting late now, the party would wrap up shortly. His room was dark, the moonlight and a faint reading lamp the only lights in the room.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m ok,” Newt called, voice so hoarse he had to try twice to get it loud enough to hear.

“You sound awful, get a good night's sleep and feel better in the morning.”

“Ok,” Newt called through the closed door, voice pitched a bit high as someone sank into his ass again.

He listened to Theseus walking away, footsteps fading and then cutting off at the magical barrier.

“He should be proud,” Percival mused, petting Newt soaked hair, come and sweat matting it. Drool and come and spit mixed together and coating Newt’s face, dripping down his chin and throat. The bed was a ruined mess of sweat and seed as well. Newt swallowed weakly, his throat raw. It had hurt before but it was blissfully numb now.

Percival nudged his cock back at Newt’s lips and he opened them obediently, letting the man slid back in and keep trying to teach Newt to suck properly. Gagging him and helping Newt do better, wet sloppy sounds as he fucked into Newt’s mouth in short rough motions, fingers in his matted hair.

Percival was kneeling at the side of the low bed, rocking into Newt’s mouth as he laid on his back across the side of the bed. His ass hanging at the other side as some man fucked him. Someone important who could help Theseus in the future.

Newt was ensuring his brother had his dreams and beginning to learn his own as Percival explained who he truly was to him. Men where coming and going, Newt had no idea how many but at least double digits as they opened their pants and fucked him, some rough and some lazy. Some men fondling and talking while others never said a word. Others were watching, waiting their turn to fuck his face or throat. Spit and come making Newt slimy, clinging to his skin all over, his bed a mess of it as well.

The old bed springs creaking as the man fucking into him, grunting as he went faster and then a rough breath as he came. He pulled out at the end and finished on Newt’s chest. Tugging at the torn lace clinging to Newt. Percival had used magic to change his clothing to suit, a lacy nightgown that was torn and ruined now, ripped open and slimy with seed. Percival plucked at his nipples and Newt gagged on his cock, gasping for air as Percival slide back slowly.

“That’s it, learn to relax into it, don’t fight it when you can’t breathe. You need to let me have control,” the man explained softly, petting Newt’s damp face. 

The man who had been fucking him took a calming breath as the last few drops fell from his spent cock.

“What do you say to the nice man, girly?” Percival asked as he pulled his own cock back from Newt's lips.

“T-thank you,” Newt whispered to the stranger, thighs hanging off the bed and wide open. His whole body on display but Newt knew it was a good thing now, to entice men. They were looking at him with such a hunger, such a need. Newt had never felt so powerful before. 

“Shall we see if we can fit two cocks into that bitch hole?”

Newt whined out, spreading his thighs a touch wider and Percival chuckled.

“You look so ravishing, I’m going to have to keep such a fine girly, aren't I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing says holidays like some nice noncon.


End file.
